Loss of memory  Perte de mémoire
by bones-univers
Summary: Un réveil, une perte de mémoire...


Disclamer: Ni Bones, ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent. J'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Encore un OS que j'ai écrit, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Sa m'aidera à m'améliorer pour les prochaines fois.

Je sens comme de la chaleur sur ma peau, j'ouvre les yeux mais j'ai du mal, la différence entre l'obscurité que me procure mes paupières et cette lumière qui m'éblouie m'oblige à fermer à nouveau les yeux et à les rouvrir plus lentement pour me laisser le temps de m'habituer à cette luminosité soudaine. Alors que je retrouve peu à peu la vue, je regarde autour de moi et je ne reconnais rien, ni cette chambre, ni ce lit où j'ai passée la nuit, je me lève et me dirige vers la fenêtre et même la belle vue extérieur qui se trouve face à moi m'est totalement inconnue. L'inconnue qui se dresse face à mes yeux me fait perdre tout mes autres sens, ne gardant que la vue pour m'éclairer. Mais où suis-je ? Quel jours sommes-nous ? Tout ce que je peux dire vu l'aspect blanc et cotonneux du jardin qui se trouve face à moi c'est que nous sommes en pleins hiver, mais rien d'autres ne me vient. Je lève les yeux au plafond et soudain tout autour de moi ce met à tourner, j'ai l'impression d'être aspirer dans un tourbillon de sensation inconnue, je me rattrape au lit avant de m'étaler sur le sol. Je me sens perdue dans cette environnement inconnue, mais où je me sens cependant bien et à l'aise. C'est alors que je reprends peu à peu le contrôle de mes autres sens.

L'odorat : une odeur vient titiller mes narines, je dirais même mieux une excellant odeur, du pain griller, du café fort qui paraît tout juste sorti de la cafetière et du bacon de touffu, mon petit déjeuner favoris. A la découverte de cette odeur habituelle dans tout cet inconnu je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

L'ouïe : Des sons me parviennent petit à petit, d'abord lointain pour ensuite se rapprocher. Je distingue le bruit d'aspiration que fait la cafetière lorsqu'elle est en fin de travail, puis celui que produit la friture du bacon, de la vaisselle qu'on bouge, pour ensuite finir par des voix. Des voix ? Je ne suis pas seule dans cette maison ? Qui est donc cette personne ou plutôt ces personnes ? Oui il y a plusieurs personnes. Je distingue une vois forte et grave, la voix d'un homme, suivit de deux voix plus douce certainement 2 enfants, et d'après les prénoms que j'ai pu entre il s'agit de deux filles mais ce n'est pas tout, il y a aussi le balbutiement d'un bébé.

Je ne comprends rien pourquoi suis-je dans cette maison que je ne connais pas avec un homme et des enfants ? Soudain plus aucun bruit ne parvient à mes oreilles. Il faut que je sorte d'ici, je tourne sur moi-même et mon regard tombe sur une veste et des bottes. Parfait me dit-je, je les enfile et me dirige vers la sortie de chambre pour essayer de quitter discrètement cette maison. A peine sortie de la chambre je me rends compte qu'il me faut traverser le salon pour atteindre la porte d'entrer, priant pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve je me dirige d'un pas hésitant et aussi discret que possible vers le salon espérant n'y trouver personne. Mais je n'ai jamais était chanceuse, cet homme et les 3 enfants dont j'avais distingués un peu plus tôt la voix se tiennent là. L'homme se lève, me sourit et se dirige vers moi mais que me veut-il je recule du mieux que je peux avant de butter dans un mur. Je me mets à lui hurler « Ne m'approchez pas ». Je peux voir l'incompréhension dans son regard et dans ceux des deux plus âgées des filles, qui sont semble t-il jumelle. Les filles me questionnent, il me questionne à son tour, j'entends tout ce qu'ils disent mais je ne comprends pas, je suis choqué par les mots utilisés, « Maman » « Tempérance » « Ma Chérie ». Mais que ce passe t-il ? Où suis-je ? Prise de panique je bouscule l'homme qui se tient face à moi et part en courant par la porte. Le froid extérieur est très présent mais je ne veux pas m'arrêter, j'ai peur, je suis effrayée pourquoi et comment me suis-je retrouvée dans cette maison et avec ces gens que je ne connais. Après une longue course je m'arrête et lève les yeux, je suis devant le Jefferson, quel joie enfin un lieu qui ne m'est pas inconnu. J'entre et me dirige vers mon bureau rien n'a changé, sa me rassure, je me sens chez moi. Installée sur le canapé je réfléchis longtemps à ce que je viens de vivre, tellement longtemps que quand je lève les yeux sur l'horloge je m'aperçois que sa fait déjà 1h que je suis arrivée. Quelqu'un cogne à la porte et sursaute avant de me retourner et de voir enfin un visage connue, Angela, qui me regarde intrigué. Elle paraît avoir quelque chose à me dire, je l'invite donc à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Nous discutons pendant un moment de tout et de rien, et je finis par lui expliquer ce qui met arriver, de mon réveil à ma fuite pour arriver à l'institut. Elle ne parait pas comprendre ma réaction. Nous discutons et je ne peux pas croire ce qu'elle est en train de me dire. Elle me dit que cette maison où je me suis réveillée et la mienne, mais alors pourquoi des inconnus s'y trouvaient –ils ? Elle me répond que cet homme est mon époux et que ces enfants que j'ai vu son les miens ou plutôt les nôtres, pour reprendre ses mots. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'elle vient de me dire, pourtant je sais parfaitement qu'Angela est ma meilleure amie depuis toujours et qu'elle ne me mentirait pas. Moi, Tempérance Brennan, la froide et insociable Dr en Anthropologie, contre toute forme d'engagement, encore moins le mariage, et ne voulant pas d'enfants, je suis mariée et mère de 3 enfants. Ma meilleure amie me parle un peu de cette famille qui semble t-il est la mienne, mon mari, que c'est bizarre de dire cela, s'appellerait Seeley Joseph Booth , il serait agent spécial au FBI et on travaillerait ensemble depuis plus de 10 ans, et ensemble nous aurions eu 3 filles, Léana et Louane, des jumelles de 8 ans et Sara 18 mois. Si j'en crois Angela nous sommes très heureux ensemble. Mais si je suis si bien dans cette vie pourquoi n'ai-je aucuns souvenirs ? Je fais confiance à Angie, je sais qu'elle ne me mentirait jamais mais pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ? Pour me convaincre elle m'entraîne vers son bureau, nous nous plaçons face à l'angelator où elle fait apparaître toute sorte de photos et vidéos, nous représentons, moi, mes amis que je reconnais, Angela, Camille, Jack, Zack, Daisy, Sweets, et ceux qui semble être ma famille, mon mari et mes enfants. Toutes ces images confirme les dire d'Angela sur une photo je me vois souriante dans les bras de cet homme, sur une autre je me vois serrant dans mes bras deux jolies petites filles, sur une autre moi et un beau bébé. J'ai mal, je suis triste, j'ai l'air si heureuse mais je ne souviens pas d'eux, j'essaie de retenir mes larmes jusqu'à cette vidéo où je me vois enceinte et en grande discussion avec ces fillettes qui m'appelle maman, je leurs réponds, je sourie, je m'entends dire le prénom de cet homme, qui vient s'installer près de moi et que j'embrasse. Je m'effondre en larmes, ils sont ma famille, mes plus beaux trésors et je les ai ignorés ce matin, les laissant seuls dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, ils doivent me détester, je vais les perdre. Et bien que je n'aie aucuns souvenirs d'eux, l'idée de les perdre me brise le cœur. Ma meilleure amie, me prend dans ces bras et me rassure, me dit qu'ils ne m'en veulent pas mais qu'ils s'inquiètent, qu'ils attendent que je rentre à la maison. J'accepte à condition qu'elle m'accompagne, nous prenons sa voiture et partons en direction de cette maison que j'ai quitté il y a quelques heures, arrivées je suis accueillit par l'inquiétude mais surtout l'amour de ma famille. Angela reste longtemps, lorsque je me sens mieux, même sans mes souvenirs, j'accepte qu'elle parte. Je me retrouve donc seule face à eux, j'ai le sentiment de les aimer tous les 4 mais toujours aucuns souvenirs. Je n'arrête pas de fixer cet homme qui se trouve être mon époux, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en le regardant et d'aimer la sensation que me procure sa voix et son regard sur moi. Je me surprends à avoir envie qu'il m'embrasser, et pour me justifier je me dis que cela me permettra peut être de retrouver la mémoire. Je me lève et lui demande de m'accompagner à la cuisine, il me suit sans poser de question, je lui expose alors ma précédente réflexion et lui demande s'il accepterait de m'embrasser et à ma plus grande joie il accepte. Il s'approche de moi, je reste immobile, il s'approche encore et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser timide qui prend de plus en plus d'assurance, et là le flash se produit tout me revient, notre rencontre, notre partenariat, le mariage, les filles, Parker, la maison, notre bonheur. Je suis tellement heureuse de retrouver ma vie, ma famille.

Je les aime.

Tempérance Brennan


End file.
